Truth Or Dare: Malfoy's Scheme
by MichaelCorner04
Summary: To celebrate the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts, Draco throws a celebration game of Truth or Dare, inviting four students from each of the four houses. Contains slash, profanity, and many other things I don't care to explain.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **The characters, places, objects, and etcetera used in this story is in no way mine. All rights and thanks go to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom I would not be writing this. Only a true work of magic could ever make the Wizarding World belong to me.**

 **A/N: For all of those Potterheads that read this chapter soon after I first published it, I would like to say sorry, as this story was written originally for my first account. Then I remembered that I used a temporary email to set up that account, ergo I could not log back in. So after a lot of strife for me and for you, I managed to copy it onto a new account and publish again. Notice that the story will only be continued on this account.**

 **Okay. That's all now. Please enjoy, and don't forgot to review, my fabulous friends! ^.^**

It was at 2:34 A.M. that Draco finally had the common room to himself. Blaise had just left for the dormitory that the two of them shared, after spending the last four hours babbling to Draco about his feelings for Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in the year above their own. Malfoy had tried desperately to get Blaise to shut up and sleep, but it was only when he cast a jinx on him to make him sleepy that the tall dark boy finally decided to go to bed.

Glad that he was now left alone, Malfoy sighed and stood up from the long, cushiony sofa he had been residing on. He walked across the room, and quietly opened the cabinet on the other side. From the cabinet he took 17 pieces of new parchment and a long green self-inking quill. He crossed the room again and sat down at the main desk. With the quill in hand, he finally set to work.

Draco had been planning this event for a long time now, and now it was only one day away from actually happening. Draco's idea was simple, he was going to host a game of Truth or Dare, and invite a particular selection of students from across the four Hogwarts houses. Four from each. Life had grown dull when everyone entered their 6th year at Hogwarts. And with exams coming up soon, he felt as though it was only fitting that they had a bit of fun before the end of the year. That's why Draco was going to the trouble of writing the invitations; everyone had to have a reason to turn up.

Malfoy scribbled the first heading on the top of the page.

 _'SLYTHERIN'_

Draco did not struggle to come up with the four people from his own house. He wrote his own name down first, followed by _'Blaise Zabini'_. Blaise was, after all, incredibly handsome, despite how annoying he was also. _'Pansy Parkinson'_ and _'Daphne Greengrass'_ made up the other two from Slytherin.

 _'RAVENCLAW'_ , Draco wrote next. He followed this with the names of the four best-looking Ravenclaws he knew of. _'Cho Chang'_ , _'Michael Corner'_ , _'Rodger Davies'_ and _'Terry Boot'_.

Regrettably, Draco followed this with the heading _'HUFFLEPUFF'_. Half of him wanted simply to not invite the Hufflepuffs whatsoever, but he knew that it wouldn't be 'The Four Houses' without them. So, disappointed with this fact, he sighed and scrawled down the names of the most (and only) attractive Hufflepuffs. _'Cedric Diggory'_ was the immediate choice. Girls seemed to stick to him like honey. _'Susan Bones'_ and _'Hannah Abbott'_ were next, as neither of them were quite as repulsive as the other girls. After a long period, Draco finally wrote down the name of one more boy, concluding the list of Hufflepuffs. _'Ernie Macmillan'_ was the name. He wasn't the best in terms of looks, but he was the last option.

 _'GRYFFINDOR'_ wrote Draco, now onto the last house. _'Dean Thomas'_ was first on the list, soon followed by the girls; _'Angelina Johnson'_ and _'Alicia Spinnet'_. And with his hand shaking, Malfoy wrote the last name. And it filled him with joy as soon as he did it.

 _'Harry Potter'_

Draco had been waiting for this for years now, the day he would have Potter. Really have Potter. And now, here he was, knowing well that tomorrow Harry Potter would be all his. Draco could feel it already. He could feel Potter's curves. He could taste his juices. He could hear his sharp breaths, hear him moaning.

"Shit will go down tomorrow" Malfoy whispered to himself. "Oh yes it will..."

Turning to the 2nd page of parchement, he begun on the invitations. He decided to write one of them, and then use a spell to copy the words onto the other 15 invitations, changing minor details each time so as they suited the reader.

 _'Dear Harry_

 _Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 6 p.m. on Friday night._

 _I have something for you._

 _Yours,_

 _Ginny'_

It was at 3:18 A.M. that Draco finally finished the invitations. He skimmed through the last one, a letter to Macmillan supposedly from Loony Lovegood. Smirking to himself, he picked up the invites and walked with them to the window, where a small tawny owl was awaiting him. He gave the bird the letters, trusting that they would find their right owners.  
Shutting the window, he made his way to the dormitory, where he would have himself a long, hard wank.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, places, objects, and etcetera used in this story are in no way mine. All rights (and thanks) go to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom I would not be writing this. Only a true work of magic could ever make the Wizarding World belong to me.**

 **A/N: It's only been two days since I posted the last chapter, but I'm in the mood for another one. For your information, I plan to have at least one chapter out per week. Some might be long, and others short, but a chapter a week nevertheless.**

When Harry awoke, it was not to the usual quiet hum of a Friday morning, but to the incessant tapping on the window nearest his bed. Still half asleep, he shoved his pillow over his head to blur out the noise. But the tapping didn't stop. After a lot of moaning, groaning, cursing, and struggling to find his wand, he eventually managed to clamber out of his four-poster bed and send a charm at the window, leading it to fly open and allowing the bird that was waiting outside to fly in. Laying back down on his mattress, Harry permitted the owl to land softly on his blankets and drop the scroll of rolled-up parchment on his chest. He then waited for the bird to swoop back out of the room again, before closing the window with another spell.

Rolling onto his side, Harry stared at the parchment as though it were meant to do something. When there was no reaction, he sat up and unrolled the thing, reading it's full contents. It was a look of surprise on his face when he saw the sender.

 _'Dear Harry_

 _Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 6 p.m. on Friday night._

 _I have something for you._

 _Yours,_

 _Ginny'_

Stunned that Ginny would want to see him after hours, yet happy all the same, Harry folded the parchment and put it down in the top drawer of his bedside table. Thinking merrily to himself, he wondered why she had sent him that letter. The two of them had not spoken for three days, since Ginny won the Quidditch match, and Harry kissed her. He wondered why she wanted to talk to him so badly, and why in the Room of Requirement, and why did she say she had something for him? Tense with excitement, Harry rolled onto his side and tried to get a couple more hours sleep before he would have to get up again, still pondering on what Ginny had in store.

At 5:58, Harry reached the large oak doors that separated him from the Room of Requirement. Focusing on Ginny, he thought loudly _"I'm here to receive a gift."_

He opened his eyes, and to his joy it must have worked! The doors swung wide open, presenting Harry with a large room with little to no furniture. There was a humongous hot pink rug in the centre of the room, as well as several big armchairs circled around it. The place was just what Harry had expected their meeting place to be, except for one thing: It was full of people.

Face to face with more than a dozen other students from all four houses, Harry froze on the spot, befuddled by what everyone else was doing here.

"Who invited Potter?" sneered Blaise Zabini, a tall boy at the back of the room.

"Invited me...what?" asked Harry, panning around the group of other students, looking for some explanation. "Um...I think I must have...um...said the wrong destination or something. I...um..."

"That's what I thought too!" stated Ernie Macmillan, who was so short he was obscured from view by the two tall Ravenclaws in front of him. "But then this lot told me they all got love letters too!"

"You all...you all got letters too-?" started Harry.

"That's right, Potter. You weren't the only one who was supposed to be getting lucky tonight" jeered Zabini. This was followed by muffled laughs from Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girl standing next to her.

"So you mean...someone else invited all of us here? Why?" asked Harry.

"From what we can deduct, yes" begun Macmillan. "As for why, we can't be certain. I suppose we just have to wait. After all, the letters said 6 p.m., currently it's only-", he looked down at the watch on his left wrist, "5:59 and 40 seconds."

"We did discover one more thing, Potter" said Zabini. "There's four people from each house here. Except there's only three Slytherins."

There was a voice from the corner of the room.

"Not quite, Blaise."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, places, objects and etcetera mentioned in this story are in no way mine. All rights (and thanks) go to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom I would not be writing this. Only a true work of magic could ever make the Wizarding World belong to me.**

 **A/N: Gaahh I feel so bad for not updating this for such a long amount of time. I feel like I owe all you dedicated readers out there an apology, so here it is: I'm gonna post 2 chapters today. One of** ** _TRUTH OR DARE_** **and one of my other ongoing stories -** ** _ONCE A YEAR_** **. By the way, if you haven't read** ** _ONCE A YEAR_** **yet I do strongly recommend it. Thanks again, I love you guys!**

At the sound of the new voice in the room, everyone turned. The Room of Requirement had a high ceiling, and the voice echoed around quite a lot, but everyone knew where it had came from when they saw it.

Standing in the far-most corner of the room stood Draco Malfoy, a smile on his face and pulling off some sort of cloak. It took Harry a moment after he had noticed Draco to recognise what type of cloak it was. An invisibility cloak. And not just any invisibility cloak - his!

"Where'd you get tha-?" started Harry, bewildered by the fact that Malfoy was wielding one of his most secret, prized possessions.

"Honestly Potter" replied Malfoy, practically laughing. "One would expect the Chosen One to be a little more clear-sighted. Let me ask you this, then. When was the last time you saw your invisibility cloak?"

Harry thought. Eventually he remembered Ron borrowing it a few days back, he said he needed it to sneak the answers to their upcoming History of Magic test. Harry had happily handed it over to him, yet forgot to pester him for it back the next day.

"On Tuesday" concluded Harry.

"I don't know if you're aware, Potter," replied Malfoy, "but your friend Weasley is surprisingly easy to steal the hairs of."

"You what!?" started Harry, furious.

"Believe me, it was no pleasure. Imagine if the Polyjuice didn't wear off, and I was stuck with ginger hair and 4-inch penis forever! It took a great deal of courage to steal that cloak from you, Potter."

"You don't know what _courage_ is, Malfoy!" stormed Harry. He was about to run at Draco, and he would have if Ernie Macmillan hadn't intervened.

"Lets all just...calm down, shall we?" said the short little Hufflepuff. "Before you gouge his eyes out Harry, _I_ would like to know why Mr. Malfoy has summoned us all here. It _was_ you, wasn't it?" he added in Draco's direction.

"Yes, Macphillan, it was me. And as for the reason, it's quite odd actually. You might not have guessed it coming from me, but I have invited you all to this room to...play a game."

 **A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter was a bit short, but (as I said at the top) I'm posting two chapters today, so I don't have time to go into massive detail. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet. I'm trying to think of how this chapter adds to the story.** ** _Oh yeah, you find out that the mysterious voice is actually Draco_** **(in case you hadn't figured that out already). Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it anyhow! I'll write more soon (famous last words am I right :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, places, objects and etcetera mentioned in this story are in no way mine. All rights (and thanks) go to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom I would not be writing this. Only a true work of magic could ever make the Wizarding World belong to me.**

 **A/N: Oh no. I know what you're going to say. I haven't posted a chapter on either of my fics for 3 months now, and believe me, I feel awful about it. However, I have decided that I am definitely not going to let this drop off, and I will most definitely continue it until the day it is finished. I would like to thank all the readers out there who have led to this story having almost 1500 views. I promise I won't let you down with the rest. This will be the last chapter before the game of Truth or Dare begins, so hold on tight; you're in for a fright :)**

The entire room fell into silence at the sound of this last word. A game? Draco Malfoy had summoned 15 other students of Hogwarts to the Room of Requirement to play a _game_? It was Ernie Macmillan who spoke first, again.

"And...and what sort of game are you talking about?" he stammered.

"Why," replied Malfoy calmly, "it's a Muggle game I came across late last summer. And although I wouldn't usually take to anything that those scum create, I became quite fond of this one. When I was shopping in Diagon Alley for my books, I walked past a leisure store selling a wizarding version of the game. Of course, I bought it and decided that I would use it to form a 'tournament' of sorts between the houses. You see - people often say that Gryffindor are the lion-hearted, but after tonight we'll see who is really the bravest. I present you with, as the Muggles call it, Truth Or Dare!" Upon saying this, Draco reached into the pocket of his Slytherin robes and pulled out a purple box that looked as though it held cards.

"Now," he said, placing the box of cards in the centre of the main rug, "let me briefly go over the rules. First of all, by walking into this room you have ensured your place in the tournament. You may think," he added in Macmillan's direction, "that you can simply refuse to play, and not partake in any of the dares. However, if you try this, the box is charmed so that you will disappear from this room and reappear in McGonagall's office, completely naked. Sound fun? Secondly, unlike the Muggle game, this tournament will be based in rounds. You have already noticed, I am sure, that there are sixteen of us in the room. In the first round, four of you will be eliminated. In the second round, another four will go. The same will happen in Round Three. Then, the four of us left standing will compete in a Semi Final, where two will leave. This will leave us with the final two, who are left to partake in the deciding round, the Grand Final. I'm sure you are wondering what will happen to you if you are eliminated. The answer is simple. You will be teleported right back to your respective dormitory, completely unharmed."

There was a small sigh of relief from the crowd of listeners.

"However," Draco continued, smirking, "you will also be completely naked, and a noise charm has been placed on you so that you will wake up everybody in your dormitory when you land." He smiled to himself.

"So, I know you're all itching to get started," he said sarcastically, "all you have to do is sit down and the game will start itself."

Malfoy plonked himself into one of the larger, more comfortable looking armchairs in the circle, and looked around at everyone else, expecting them to follow. Quite a few people did. Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, the other Slytherin girl, Rodger Davies, Terry Boot, Cedric, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott all took a seat, leaving a small group of people still standing.

Harry's mind was whirring, he couldn't decide whether to join or not. He didn't want anything to do with Malfoy's plans, as there was probably a twist that he hadn't mentioned, but on the other hand he didn't really want to Apparate in front of Professor McGonagall with no clothes in sight. After what seemed like hours he finally made his move, shuffling over to a large magenta armchair and sitting down. It seemed as though several of the other students had been waiting for this moment, as Cho, Michael Corner, Dean, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet all hesitantly wlked over and sat down seconds after Harry.

Now there was only one student still standing.

"I'm sorry," said Ernie Macmillan, "but I simply refuse to take any part in whatever you are scheming, Draco Malfoy."

With a loud groan, Malfoy took his wand from his pocket and waved it at the last empty armchair. As if it had legs, the chair sped off in Macmillan's direction, came up behind him and knocked his knees out from under him, causing him to fall back into the comfort of the chair. Then, seemingly satisfied, Draco waved his wand once more at the chair and it glided back into it's original position, completing the perfect circle around the small box of cards that still lay on the floor.

Seconds after Ernie was forced into the chair, something happened to the box. It moved a little, flew up into the air for a second, came back down and landed where it was before. Then, the entire group of students heard a cool female voice emerging from the box.

 _"Welcome to the game of Wizarding Truth Or Dare,"_ said the voice, _"where your deepest secrets will be revealed without the use of Legilimency, and you will do things you thought only the Imperius curse could force you to do. Welcome to a new type of magic: the magic of peer pressure."_

Zabini sniggered at the last part, but when Draco shot him an angry look he stayed silent. The mysterious female voice continued.

 _"Please input number of players."_

Draco replied.

"Sixteen players."

 _"Input names."_

"Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Rodger Davies, Terry Boot, Cedric Diggory, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Dean Thomas, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy."

 _"Input difficulty level."_

"Level Ten."

 _"Very well. The game will begin at your word, Mr. Malfoy."_

Draco grinned widely. He looked around at all of the faces, staring at him. He was humoured by their innocence, by how little they knew about what was to happen next. Even Potter, famous Harry Potter looked dumbfounded by the look on Draco's face. Draco stared into Harry's eyes when he said it. He wanted Harry to notice how much the game was based around him, happening because of him.

Draco stared into those deep green eyes, and opened his mouth once more.

"Let Round One...begin!"

 **A/N: Now that was fun. I can't wait to keep writing this, it's gotten to the point where the words are just flowing out of me like electricity. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to favourite, follow and review before you leave...Thankyou! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, places, objects and etcetera mentioned in this story are in no way mine. All rights (and thanks) go to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom I would not be writing this. Only a true work of magic could ever make the Wizarding World belong to me.**

 **A/N: Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it this time. I haven't uploaded for the last 5 months. But, hey, I also just hit 2500 views, and so I feel like I really owe you all another chapter. Besides... this story is finally getting exciting ;)**

Within the next split-second of a moment, three notifiable things happened in unison.

Firstly, the room changed. Previously it had been decorated with a few bookshelves, some paintings hanging on the walls, the large pink mat on the floor and the 16 comfy armchairs in which the group sat. Now, however, everything had disappeared. The walls and floor turned to grey, and the only furniture that remained was the circle of chairs.

Next, there was an outcry of pain from one of the people in the circle. Everyone turned to see that it had been Macmillan, who had obviously tried to escape his chair and, in effect, had suffered extreme pain being unable to do so.

And then there was another voice. The high, mocking voice of the lady in the box. She commanded the attention of everyone in the room, and spoke solely to Ernie Macmillan, who was still writhing around in his chair with pain.

 _"If you're trying to escape, you should know that it won't work. Everything that you think of, every idea you have, the game has thought of it first."_

Macmillan stopped. He turned first to the box, and then, seeing that there was no one to look at in the box, turned his gaze to Malfoy. He didn't say anything, though it was clear that he had decided to go along with the game.

 _"I'm sure you're all wondering,"_ continued the box lady, _"why the room has changed so drastically in it's appearance. Each time one of you is asked a question, or given a dare, you will have the opportunity to tell the room whatever you want to appear, and it will oblige."_

"Can we ask it for...anything...?" asked the interrupting voice of Dean Thomas.

 _"Whatever you come up with, it is yours. Just as long as it abides by Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, that is."_

 _"Now then,"_ she continued, _"shall we start? Perfect. Do we have any volunteers to go first?"_

The room stayed silent.

 _"Very well then. I shall pick one of you at random. Pansy Parkinson!"_

Pansy looked surprised, to say the very least, when she heard her name come out of the little box. Nevertheless, she tried to conceal it as best she could.

 _"Miss Parkinson,"_ came the voice, _"would you like a Truth, or perhaps a Dare?"_

Pansy muttered something so quiet that only the box could hear.

 _"Truth it is then!"_

The lid of the box flew off, and a single blue card flew out. It hit Pansy in the breast, and she picked it up.

Reading it aloud, she said quietly, "Truth: Have you ever experienced an erotic dream about someone sitting in this group?"

 _"Well, what's your answer?"_ demanded the box lady, impatiently.

"Um...yes" said Pansy, her cheeks turning a deeper red than the smoke in a Remembrall.

On the other side of the room, Blaise Zabini whispered into Malfoy's ear.

"Told you she liked me, Draco" he said.

Draco pretended not to hear. He didn't think it was necessary to tell Blaise how he had slept with Pansy for about a month last year.

 _"Next on the list is...Michael Corner!"_ yelled the voice. _"Michael - would you rather a Truth or a Dare?"_

Corner looked very confident indeed. More confident than most would have expected, as he _was_ a Ravenclaw.

"Dare, I suppose" said Michael, bravely.

 _"Very well."_

Another card flew out of the box, this time a red one.

Michael read it to himself, and his complexion turned sincere.

"Room," he commanded, "I'm going to need some black paint."

A large tin of black acrylic paint appeared at his feet.

He turned to the rest of the group and said "Dare: Dip the end of your tongue in black paint, and lick the way up from the torso to the neck of the nearest male on your left."

Everyone looked around to see Cedric Diggory, the handsome Hufflepuff, sitting one seat on the left of Michael Corner.

Michael opened the tin of paint, stuck his tongue in the gooey black liquid it contained, and walked over to Cedric.

Diggory hesitantly took off his shirt and tie.

The rest of the group watched intensely as Michael got down onto his knees, placed the tip of his tongue on Diggory's skin, and licked all the way up his chest until he reached his Adam's apple. Then, as a joke, Michael gave Cedric a small peck on the cheek, leaving behind a smear of paint where his lips had been.

Walking back to his seat, Michael said through a mouthful of paint, "I'm gonna neeb a wasph-basim", and to his desire a small sink appeared on the wall near his armchair.

 _"Nicely played, Mr Corner,"_ said the voice, _"very nicely played indeed. Now...for our next turn...Dean Thomas!"_

After Michael Corner had went, everyone seemed to be getting a whole lot more confident. As such, it was with a great smile on his face that Dean said, "Dare!"

A third card left the box, again a red one, and landed in Dean's lap.

"Dare: Swap clothes entirely with the nearest female on your right." He looked around. "Cho - I guess that means you" he said, his grin growing wider and wider.

As the two people made their way into the centre of the room, the audience could make out one definite fact: Cho Chang was far less excited than Dean.

Both the boy and the girl took off their ties, shirts, skirt and slacks respectably, until they both stood there in their underwear. Cho asked the room for something to cover up with, and she was instantly surrounded by a large shower curtain. Dean, however, took off his boxers with pride, and allowed the entire group to get sight of his impressively large dick.

Some people looked away, including Terry Boot, Rodger Davies, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan, but the better half of the circle just gazed as he slipped into the flowery pink lingerie and bra that Cho had thrown over the top of the shower curtain.

A good 5 minutes later, Dean returned to his seat dressed in a tight skirt, a bra, and a hairband, and Cho walked back to her own chair in an entirely too large male's uniform. There was a humongous applause for the two, that which drowned out anything else.

As everyone clapped and clapped for Dean's bravery, however, Harry was left sitting there in deep concern about what was going to happen on his turn. There wouldn't be much longer until his name was called, surely, and when it was, what would he be asked to do? Half of him wanted to choose Dare, because he wanted to prove himself to the group...to Draco. But the other half of him knew that choosing a Dare was most likely going to lead to some sort of embarrassing situation.

Harry thought and thought about this, and as he pondered, a number of other people had their turns.

Angelina Johnson revealed that she wrote erotic fiction.

Blaise Zabini admitted that he liked Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass snogged Blaise Zabini.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott felt each other's tits.

Terry Boot told everyone that he was a virgin.

Rodger Davies admitted his gayness (even though everyone could already tell).

Alicia Spinnet used scissors to cut off a lock of her pubic hair, and then ate it.

Before Harry knew it, _his_ name was being called.

 _"Harry Potter!"_ yelled the box lady.

Harry stood up. Then, unaware of what he was doing, sat down again.

 _"Mr. Potter - Truth or Dare?"_

This was the question. This was the question that would decide how he continued in this game. Choose truth, and he would be frowned upon. Choose dare, and he would exploit himself for all. Choose truth, choose dare, choose truth, choose dare, truth, dare, truth, dare, truth, dare, truth...

"Dare!" said Harry.

 _"As you wish."_

The red card flew out of the box and sped towards him. But this time, Harry was expecting it. With the skills of the Gryffindor Seeker, he reached out and caught the card between his thumb and forefinger, millimetres before it hit his nose. To this, there was a small applause from the Gryffindors.

Summoning all of his bravery, Harry started to read the card aloud.

"Dare:," he said, "Lick the tip of someone's dick. The someone is the male sitting exactly opposite you in the circle. If the person sitting opposite you is female, then the someone is the male nearest to their left."

Harry regretted his choice as soon as he had made it. He looked up, and saw that in the adjacent chair to his was Daphne Greengrass. Harry very much doubted that Greengrass would have a penis (even though he wouldn't put it past her), so he turned to see who was on her left.

It was a less-than-pleasant surprise when he saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting there, relaxing in his chair with a smirk on his face.

Nevertheless, Harry knew what had to be done. He forced himself out of the chair, and walked awkwardly across the circle to where Malfoy was sitting.

Malfoy, meanwhile, started to undo his belt. He stood up and turned his back to the rest of the circle.

Harry knelt down and said, "Don't enjoy this too much, Malfoy."

Draco sniggered.

Harry reached his hand inside Draco's trousers and pulled out his dick, revealing with it a complex of long, curly blonde hairs.

"Now that's a fantastic beast", muttered Harry to himself.

Regrettably, he lowered his mouth towards Malfoy's cock, and when it was close enough he gently touched his tongue to the tip.

As soon as he made the connection, a jolt of electricity flew through Harry's body. For a moment he just stayed there, his mouth on Malfoy's dick. And then he suddenly had the urge to continue. Mere seconds ago he had despised the idea of touching his lips to Malfoy - but now there was something...something exciting about it.

Without any sign of warning, Harry engulfed Malfoy's entire penis in his mouth, and began moving his head back and forth. The feel of Draco's dick in his mouth - it was pure bliss! Harry moved faster and faster, until Malfoy was _moaning_. Actually _moaning_.

This went on for about a minute, before Draco reached a climax and let himself go in Potter's mouth.

Harry swallowed the entire load, and went on to lick the mess of Malfoy's cock. Malfoy was still gasping.

"P-Potter! Y-You do r-realise that you d-didn't have to suck me off!"

"Don't worry Malfoy," said Harry calmly, standing up as he did so, "I felt it was only my duty."

With a wink in Draco's direction, Harry returned to his seat, feeling more confident than he ever had before.

Once Malfoy had sat down, and the applause had faded away, the box spoke again.

 _"Well, that was...interesting. As you might have guessed, we only have one more contestant to go. Ernie Macmillan!"_

Ernie was curled up in a ball on his chair, not moving an inch.

 _"Truth, or Dare?"_ continued the voice.

Still, Ernie didn't move.

 _"Well - since Mr. Macmillan is feeling so reluctant about choosing, I shall pick a card for him. Let's see...yes...yes, that will be interesting to see."_

A red card sped out of the box and hit Macmillan square in the forehead. He didn't pick it up.

 _"Miss Chang,"_ said the voice, now speaking to Cho, _"would you be so kind as to read Mr. Macmillan's card aloud?"_

Cho obliged, and reached across to Macmillan's chair, which was next to her own.

"Dare: Give the person on your right a lap dance."

Everyone in the room looked to Rodger Davies.

Still, Macmillan refused to show any sign of movement.

Draco sighed and raised his wand, but Harry beat him to it.

"Imperio!" said Harry, his wand pointed at Ernie. Sure enough, the squat little Hufflepuff rose from his armchair, took off his trousers, and gave the Ravenclaw next to him an entirely laughable lap dance.

Rodger Davies, as much as he tried to conceal it, looked thoroughly entertained.

When Macmillan was done, Harry waved his wand to make him pull up his trousers and return to his seat. With one final flick, he removed the curse altogether, leaving Ernie to look completely bamboozled as to what had just happened.

 _"And we're done!"_ said the voice, excitedly. _"Now, you will all receive a blank card. Ask the room for a quill, and you will write the name of one student who you think should be eliminated. The four students with the most votes will leave the competition immediately."_

Sixteen blank white cards fled out of the box, each aiming for one student.

Harry, catching his card yet again, asked the room for a tube of lipstick. He used this to write the name _Ernie Macmillan_. He then smeared some on his lips and kissed the corner of the card, before returning it to the box in the centre of the room.

When the last card had been entered, the voice began to read out the results.

 _"One vote...for Pansy Parkinson. Two votes...for Susan Bones. Four votes...for Rodger Davies. And nine votes...for Ernie Macmillan."_

 _"Miss Parkinson - Blaise will never love you back. It's time to give up trying."_

 _"Miss Bones - Hannah thinks your tits are flat and squishy. Goodbye."_

 _"Mr. Davies - the fact that you got turned on by that last act disgusts everybody. Toodloo."_

 _"And Mr. Macmillan - I'm sorry to say that no one other than Davies enjoyed your lap dance. Au revoir!"_

As she spoke, the four students disappeared from sight, along with their armchairs.

 _"The rest of you - you will have a ten minute break before Round Two begins. Good luck."_

 **A/N: Sooo...what do think? This is my longest chapter by about 1000 words, and hopefully the next one will be even longer. I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to favourite, follow, and review! :D**


End file.
